


montreal might eat its young, but montreal won't break us down

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Fanmix, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: I tried and tried and tried and triedand tried and tried to keep the crowds awayOr: PK gets traded. They try make it to work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts), [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).



> this is frecklebombfic's fault for linking [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8PZ8-cpWc4) and pointing out that it's a pk/carey song. what was i supposed to do, _not_ make a whole mix around it? i couldn't find the song on spotify so its not officially on the mix, but you can think of it as a prequel. it's also where the title's from.

 

[stream on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5IHyE0pTbs1k5QDnMc2T6h)


	2. tracklist

**future me hates me; the beths  
** there's something about you  
i wanna risk going through  
future heartbreak, future headaches  
wide eyed nights late lying awake  
with future cold shakes from stupid mistakes  
future me hates me for, hates me for

~ 

**when we come running; youngblood hawke  
** never go where we belong  
echoes in the dead of dawn  
soon they're gonna know  
the sound, the sound, the sound  
when we come running

~ 

**clearest blue; chvrches  
** whenever i feel it coming on  
you can be well aware  
if ever i try to push you away  
you can just keep me there  
so please say you'll meet me  
meet me halfway

~

 **back again; flor  
** keep my love close to yours  
we'll lay down again, once more  
when I get back again, I get back again  
and it's hard to live without your softest touch  
your burning mouth, your burning mouth

~ 

**compass; zella day  
** compass points your home, calling out from the east  
compass points you anywhere closer to me  
if we make it out alive, from the depths of the seas  
compass points you anywhere closer to me

~

 **texas; magic man  
** i wish i had known you when we were young  
you figured me out, i know i've said it enough  
but waiting is just too much  
so cover my skin with your sun-kissed light  
there's a bonfire burning tonight  
we could be all right

~

 **rotten; the naked and famous  
** there's no need to soften  
i'll keep your lovely note  
and let go of all these decisions  
remember what you know  
you will never be alone  
i will forgive your rotten needs before i go

~ 

**counting my breaths; mal blum  
** everything you know  
you owe to forgiveness  
like, if you don't call me  
i'm not gonna die  
alright? if you don't call me  
i'm not gonna cry  
no, i ain't

~ 

**supercut; lorde  
** in my head i do everything right  
when you call i've forgiven our fight  
because all of the moments i play in the dark  
we were wild and fluorescent  
come home to my heart

~

 **graffiti; chvrches  
** i'm writing to ask you, did you achieve all you wanted to do  
before we were dragged up  
something was different and nothing was new  
how did you see me  
we didn't know what we wanted to be  
when did we move on  
i didn't feel it, nobody told me

~ 

**winterbreak; muna  
** oh baby, i think we both know  
this is a love that we won't get right  
still if you said that you wanted  
i know i'll always have one more try

~

 **my thoughts on you; the band camino  
** i'll pretend that it's just me  
but maybe really it's just me  
i forgot what it was like  
to think i found you finally  
what if you were the one for me  
i hope you weren't the one for me

~

 **silver lining; rilo kiley  
** and i'm not going back into rags or in the hole  
and our bruises are coming  
but we will never fold  
and i was your silver lining  
as the story goes  
i was your silver lining but now i'm gold

~

 **seasons (waiting on you); future islands  
** as it breaks, the summer awaits  
but the winter washed what’s left of the taste  
as it breaks, the summer awaits  
but the winter craved what’s lost  
craved what’s all gone away

~

 **as we are now; saint raymond  
** oh we may never have another like today  
tomorrow is a brand new start away  
and we'll never be as young as are now  
as we are now

~

 **backbeat; dagny  
** pick it up and tell me if you really wanna dance some more  
we’re borderline wasting time  
pick it up and tell me that you love me like you did before

~

 **don’t take the money; bleachers  
** now we're stuck in the storm we were born to ignore  
and all i’ve got is a chance to just sit  
i'm in love and you've got me, runaway  
you steal the air out of my lungs, you make me feel it  
i pray for everything we lost, buy back the secrets  
your hand forever's all i want

~

 **you know me; air traffic controller  
** my heart is in your hands and you know you could break it  
i promise to try harder for you, girl  
this is a risk worth taking  
this is a love in the making

~

 **you’re still a mystery; mø & bleachers  
** want to give you something better than I've been  
i wanna write your name up on my wall  
wake you up in the dead of the night  
breaking the lines just trying to get better

~

 **heart; flor  
** we've got the heart, it's true  
don't wanna waste love  
don't wanna hurt you, hurt you  
lifting off deeper blues  
we're gonna pull through  
we're gonna let heart hold true


End file.
